


„And then you were holding my hand in the darkness...“

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Dreams, F/F, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Rating May Change, Rough Sex, Sex, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: It was four years after the war, when Draco and Harry had that... little idea...,,You know… your mother`ll kill us both, if she find out…“ Harry said, and Draco nodded, and bit his lower lip. ,,I know, but… I don’t know… I had to do something, Harry. She’s my mother, and Hermione´s our best friend. I would like to have them both on our wedding, without anyone wants to kill the other one.“Harry nodded: ,,And I love you for this idea, but… are you sure? I mean… this here, is a muggle theatre.“Draco was not quite sure, and Harry knew that.He took Draco´s Hand and looked down from their balcony, they were sitting on. He searched up the rows of seats for his best friend, and also his future mother-in-law.The plan was stupid…But what even was their plan?More precisely Draco had had that idea to buy Hermione a ticket for the musical “Wicked“ for her birthday, and Harry had bought Narcissa also a ticket.Neither Hermione nor Narcissa knew, they would be on the same evening show…What will happen between Narcissa and Hermione?And what about those dreams that they both had?Both dreamed of the two witches from the musical...what does it mean?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Act one

_,,You know… your mother`ll kill us both, if she find out…“ Harry said, and Draco nodded, and bit his lower lip. ,,I know, but… I don’t know… I had to do something, Harry. She’s my mother, and Hermione´s our best friend. I would like to have them both on our wedding, without anyone wants to kill the other one.“_

_Harry nodded: ,,And I love you for this idea, but… are you sure? I mean… this here, is a muggle theatre.“_

_Draco was not quite sure, and Harry knew that._

_He took Draco´s Hand and looked down from their balcony, they were sitting on. He searched up the rows of seats for his best friend, and also his future mother-in-law._

_The plan was stupid…_

_But what even was their plan?_

_More precisely Draco had had that idea to buy Hermione a ticket for the musical “Wicked“ for her birthday, and Harry had bought Narcissa also a ticket._

_Neither Hermione nor Narcissa knew, they would be on the same evening show…_

***************************************************************************************************************

,,What the hell do you think, you are doing here, Malfoy?“ Hermione asked, after she’d entered the theatre room, and after she had found her seat.

Narcissa looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow, before she said: ,,I don’t know where you’ve been living, but in my world people would call this a theatre…“

,,I know what it is, but I don’t understand, why you are here…“

,,Perhaps you could at least have the decency to search for your seat, and sit down, Ms Granger.“

Hermione made a face, and sat down right next to Narcissa.

,,Alright, what do you think now, you are doing?!“

,,Finding my seat, and having the decency to sit down. Malfoy.“

,,That’s a joke, right?!“

Hermione showed Narcissa her ticket, and the older witch placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose, and took a deep breath.

,,Alright. Then sit here but be quiet.“

,,Oh believe me, I have no interests in talking to someone like you.“

Narcissa nodded, and raised her chin a bit…

The theatre filled up with more and more people, and Hermione couldn’t hold back a small chuckle, when a man sat down in front of Narcissa, whom was almost a head taller than she was.

,,Not funny…“ Narcissa hissed, and Hermione said: ,,I thought you wanted to be quiet…“

,,No… I’ve wanted you to be quiet…“

,,Oh yes of course… because a Malfoy can do whatever she wants.“

,,Shut up, Ms Granger.“

,,Shut up yourself, Malfoy.“

,,Could you two be quiet please?!“ A woman in front of Hermione asked, and Hermione and Narcissa looked at her, and said: ,,Shut the fuck up, and mind your own business.“

The woman turned around, and Hermione definitely saw a tiny grin on Narcissa`s lips, and couldn’t stop grinning herself…

*********************************************************************************************************

,,And…?“ Harry asked a bit later, and Draco whispered back: ,,They are sitting next to each other, and spoke a bit… but I’m not quite sure whether it was good, or bad…“

,,Godric…“ Harry muttered, and Draco looked at him, and took his hand: ,,Hey… it will work…“

Harry nodded, and sighed: ,,I hope you’re right…“

Harry knew it was a stupid idea, but Hermione was his best friend, and she became also Draco´s friend, and the problem was… right obvious: Draco wanted Hermione as his friend at his wedding. Only logical, and of course he couldn’t marry without his own mother. And Harry didn’t wanted to marry Draco without his best friend would be there. And of course he couldn't leave his future mother-in-law uninvited. That would be rude. Very rude. So they had had to go this far…

Sure, there would have might be another way, but Harry knew that Hermione wanted to go into this musical for a long time now, but not alone.

Who even wanted to go in a musical alone…?

*********************************************************************************************************

Hermione loved the show from the very first second, and she still wondered why Narcissa was there, and why it wasn’t uncomfortable at all… well… not that uncomfortable…

The first act was just impressive, and Hermione was almost about to cry.

When the lights went on, she looked at Narcissa, who quickly stroke away a tear.

The first act wasn’t only impressive. Hermione had had the feeling, that the two of them weren’t there by a coincidence.

Without saying something, the two of them stood up, and went outside, to get themselves something to drink.

Hermione wanted to buy herself just a water, when Narcissa placed her hand on an empty table, and motioned her to wait there. Hermione waited, until Narcissa came back to her, and placed a glass of champagne in front of her.

They didn’t speak a single word, but Hermione saw it in Narcissa`s eyes, that there were too many thoughts in her mind right now…

Hermione wanted to say something, but every time she took a deep breath, to say something, she met Narcissa´s gaze, and she kept quiet…

They went back inside, and the moment they sat down, Hermione looked up at a balcony.

Narcissa´s gaze followed, and looked questioning back at Hermione.

,,I thought I saw someone I know…“

,,I think I know who it was…“ Narcissa said, but she didn’t continue, so Hermione just sat back next to her, and once in a while, her gaze went upwards at that particular balcony…

*********************************************************************************************************

,,Perhaps it isn’t you mother, who’s going to kill us…“

,,Why?“

,,I think, Hermione saw me.“ Harry said, and Draco looked carefully downwards, the moment his mother looked up. He quickly hid behind the balustrade, and looked at Harry.

,,If my mother kills me… I forbid you to fuck another guy…“

,,And what if she kills me?!“

,,You died before, you know how you can come back.“

,,Fuck yourself…“

,,Love you too…“ Draco said smirkingly, and they sat back down….

*********************************************************************************************************

The second Act was very emotional, and without hesitating, Hermione grabbed the other woman’s offered hand, and they entwined their fingers.

The most emotional part was the part of the show when the two witches had to parted.

The song at that scene hit them both so hard, that they both squeezed the other one´s hand.

When they were outside of the theatre, Hermione looked at Narcissa, still holding the other woman’s hand.

,,I… I think I was wrong, and I’m really really sorry, Mrs Malfoy.“

Narcissa smiled a bit, and stroke over Hermione`s hand.

,,You know, Ms Granger… it’s Black since four years now.“

And with that, she leaned in, and whispered in Hermione`s ear: ,,I have been changed for the better, Ms Granger…“

She leaned back, released Hermione`s hand, and walked into an alley.

Hermione followed her with her eyes, until the other witch disappeared behind a building…

tbc...


	2. Act two

,,You know…“ a voice behind Hermione said, and she turned to face a blonde woman, in a white dress.

,,You really shouldn’t have let her go…“

,,What?! Who are you…?“ Hermione asked, and noticed, that she was standing on a yellow brick road. It was almost sunset, and somewhere in a cornfield was a huge house laying on its roof.

,,Who I am? I’m Galina of course. Galinda Arduenna Upland. But you can call me Glinda, that’s also fine…“

Hermione didn’t get it, so the blonde said: ,,You are sleeping, silly. And I think that there is someone… a witch, perhaps, that makes you a bit… what’s the word I’m looking for? Confuse…“

,,No… there’s no witch, making me confuse, or something like that.“

,,No of course… that’s why you are dreaming about this place, where I had had that little fight with Elphaba. Something deep inside yourself is fighting against something. Perhaps you should stop with that…“

,,It’s easy for you to say that… you’re not real.“

,,Might be… but for some reason I’m in your mind…“

Hermione woke up hard breathing and sweating…

It was just a strange dream… just a dream…“ she said to herself, and rubbed her eyes…

**********************************************************************************************************

Narcissa was sleeping on the sofa in her library when she woke up by a soft touch at her arm. She looked up in the eyes, of a green witch.

It was Elphaba from the musical she was in yesterday.

,,Follow me.“ The green witch said, and without hesitating Narcissa stood up, the book she had read last night fell on the floor, and she followed Elphaba outside her library, but there was neither the corridor that should have been there, nor any of her rooms. The floor was covered in clouds of fog, and Narcissa remember that place.

,,That’s a stage…“ she muttered more to herself, and Elphaba turned around, and looked at her.

,,Very good. It’s the place where I’ve kissed Fiyero. So… why did I brought you here?“

,,No idea…“ Narcissa said, and Elphaba smirked: ,,Well… the first question actually is… why am I in your mind, Narcissa? Because you are too… proud, to stop being such a stubborn Bitch.“

,,Stubborn Bitch?! How dare you… you don’t even know me. You are just a dream. A stupid dream.“

Elphaba stepped closer into Narcissa´s personal space, and Narcissa wanted to step back, but she couldn’t move a single muscle.

Their noses almost touched, and Elphaba said: ,,That’s why I brought you here… I was also stubborn, but I’ve found love. Someone loved me, without any care in the world, that I’m green. And perhaps she also don’t give a damn about your past. And I know, that you also don’t give a damn about her blood status, so stop being so stubborn…“

Narcissa woke up, hard breathing, and thinking…

“Perhaps she’s right…“ she thought by herself, and called for her house elf.

,,Mistress has called…“

,,Please bring me some Coffee, Parchment, Ink and a Quill.“ She said, her house elf bowed, vanished, and after a few minutes, she wrote a letter…

**********************************************************************************************************

,,And… how was it?“ Harry asked, when he was at Hermione`s the next day, and she looked at him, and smirked a bit, before she said: ,,Do you mean, how the Musical was?! Or how it was to sit next to Narcissa Black? Did you know, that she was divorced?“ Hermione asked, and saw how Harry´s cheeks became a shade of pink.

,,Well… I...“ He started, and he knew, that she knew, that he was there, and he also knew, that she knew, that Draco was there too.

,,How did you find out?“ He asked, and she unfolded a letter, she received an hour ago, and read it aloud:

,,Dear Hermione, let us thank my son, and my future son-in-law, for an evening, I would like to repeat. But perhaps with less… stubbornness.

-Narcissa.“

,,She’s going to kill me…“ Harry muttered, and Hermione laughed a bit, before she asked: ,,Who of you had had that idea, and why?“

,,Because I wanted to have my best friend at my wedding. You know that Ron won’t come, because it’s Malfoy I’m going to marry.“

,,Silly boy, don’t you think I would have had come with you, anyway?“

**********************************************************************************************************

,,Mom, what do I owe this pleasure?“ Draco asked, and stepped aside, to let his mother inside his house.

,,What? Am I not allowed to visit my beloved son?!“ She asked, entering the house.

,,Yes of course. I just didn’t expect you.“

,,Yes… there are always some unexpected things in this world… a young Gryffindor for example, who’s sitting… accidentally… next to me in a theatre.“

His pale face became more than slightly pink, and he looked at his mother.

,,You knew?“

,,Of course I knew. Do you really thought, I wouldn’t notice it, when my own son´s sitting in the same room? Even if it is a theatre…“

,,Sorry Mom…“

,,It’s alright. But how did you get such an idea?!“

,,Hermione became my best friend after the war, and I wanted her at my wedding, and I wanted for you two, that you wouldn’t kill the other…“

Narcissa nodded, and sat down.

,,It could have been, that… it would have get a bit odd, that’s right, but…“ she thought about her dream, and smiled a bit: ,,I think we would have figure out something. I don’t think, that we would have killed each other.“

,,Sure…? I mean…“

,,Malfoy Manor, my sister, and the war. I know, Draco, but…“ she smirked, and said: ,,We all make mistakes. And mine was it to be a stubborn bitch…“

Draco laughed: ,,Wow… my own mother use such a language…“

Narcissa also laughed a bit, before he asked: ,,What’s your plan now?“

,,Your wedding is the highest priority.“ She said, and he nodded.

He never was that nervous before…

**********************************************************************************************************

,,Mione… come in.“ Draco said a few days later, and she entered his and Harry´s house in a beautiful green dress. They hugged each other, and Hermione followed him through the house.

He stopped in front of a staircase, and pointed at a door: ,,There’s our garden. Go outside. I’ll come in a minute.“

She nodded, he went upstairs, and she went outside, where she saw Narcissa in a long dark green dress in front of a small, beautiful pond. She held her wand in her hand, and Hermione became a bit curious, so she stepped next to the other witch, watching as Narcissa charmed a few hundred flowers into a big heart.

Hermione didn’t wanted to disturb Narcissa´s muttering spells, so she looked a bit closer at the lilies, and the blossoms transfigured themselves into tiny wings, and Hermione smiled a bit.

,,In my opinion… Flying Lilies are much more beautiful than flying pigeons.“ Narcissa finally said, and looked at Hermione.

,,Yes that’s true, but you would confuse a muggle with flying Flowers. Wait… where did you know, that muggles let pigeons fly at weddings, or other occasions?“

,,Out of the same reason I was in that theatre. Harry had given me the ticket, and to be honest, I didn't even think of refusing it.“

,,But… why?“

,,Ms Granger…“

,,Hermione…“ she interrupted Narcissa, who nodded, and continued: ,,Like I’ve told you. I have been changed, and after the war, and after my divorce, I got a bit curious. I was asking myself, what’s on the other side? How do muggles live? So I went through the leaky cauldron, and looked around for days and weeks. And I must confess. They’re not that different from us, Hermione. And yes… what my sister had done to you was terrible, and I’m very sorry.“

,,Ms Black, I-“

,,Narcissa…“

Hermione nodded smilingly, before she said: ,,Like you’ve written… we should stop being so stubborn…“ she thought about her words, and had to laugh.

,,What’s so funny?“

,,You wouldn’t believe me.“ Hermione said, but then she told Narcissa about her strange dream, and Narcissa smirked wide.

,,I had had the same dream. Only with Elphaba.“

They looked laughingly at each other, and without thinking Hermione hugged Narcissa.

,,Thank you..."

,,For what?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione said: ,,For holding my hand... that sounds so stupid..."

,,No it doesn't... I thank you too, for that... and thank you for coming…“ Narcissa whispered, hugging Hermione back…

tbc...


	3. Act three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E at the end of this chapter... it's my second try to write Sex between two Men, so don't judge me...

,,Are you crying…?“ Hermione asked, while Andromeda held the ceremony, and Narcissa stroke away a single tear.

,,Don’t be ridiculous…“ she whispered but smirked.

The Ceremony itself was beautiful.

Draco and Harry were dressed in long black robes, and looked at each other, while Narcissa`s big flower heart stood proudly behind Andromeda, who placed a red ribbon over Draco´s and Harry`s hand, and Hermione looked a bit questioningly.

Narcissa leaned in, and whispered: ,,The red ribbon is a symbol. For love, and passion, and also infinity. Well at least I hope that, for them.“

Hermione smiled, and whispered back: ,,But why does she wraps it around their hands?“

,,You are answering your own question Hermione. Think…“

And Hermione watched Andromeda, and then she got it.

,,That’s beautiful…“ she whispered, and took Narcissa´s hand…

**********************************************************************************************************

,,Your vows…“ Andromeda said, and Harry placed a ring on Draco´s finger, and said: ,,I, Harry James Potter swear by Merlin himself, and any other higher might, I will protect you with my life. I will hold you in the darkness, if you feel lonely. I will always be there, when you need me the most. I love you, and I don’t care about any differences between us. Whether blood, or family background.“

,,Are you crying…?“ Narcissa teased Hermione, who stroke away some tears.

,,Shut up…“

Draco was concentrated on Harry, and ignored his mother, but in his mind he smirked wide.

He placed his ring on Harry`s finger, and said: ,,I, Draco Lucius Malfoy swear by merlin himself, or any other higher might, if there is one outside in this world, that I will protect you. I will not kill for you, nor would I ever kill for you, because you taught me better ways. Not only you, but your friends. I’ll also be there for you. All the time, and for ever. I love you Harry, and you are a part of my family. And I also don´t care about blood status, or old traditions.“

,,Me too…“ Narcissa and Hermione whispered at the same time…

Andromeda cleared her throat and said: ,,I, Andromeda Black, hereby appoint you as husband and husband. You may kiss him now…“

The moment Harry and Draco wrapped their arms around each other, the huge heart flew apart, and everywhere were flying Lilies, and Hermione looked at a slightly crying Narcissa.

She could see the proudness in the older woman’s eyes, and she kissed Narcissa´s cheek…

**********************************************************************************************************

,,What are your plans for now…?“ Narcissa asked Hermione a bit later, when they were sitting in the garden, while Harry and Draco were upstairs in their bedroom.

,,I would like to know you a bit more. And perhaps I could invite you for a coffee, or something?“

Narcissa nodded, and glanced at Andromeda: ,,Thank you…“

,,You’re welcome. I mean, you three are my family. Four.“ Andromeda said, looking at Hermione.

,,I…“ Hermione wanted to say, but then she realized, that Harry and Draco were now her family, and that included Narcissa and Andromeda, because Ron…

Ron was perhaps more stubborn than Hermione and Narcissa together in this matter, but she still hoped, that he would change his mind some day.

Narcissa squeezed Hermiones hand, and after a single glance at her, Hermione knew, that Narcissa knew, what she was thinking.

They gave each other a slightly nod, and Narcissa said: ,,Dromeda, why don’t we all go inside for a glass of elf wine?“

Andromeda nodded, and while they went inside Hermione asked, why they don’t stay outside.

,,The window in Harry´s and Draco´s bedroom isopen…“

,,Let us go inside…“ Hermione said quickly in agreement…

**********************************************************************************************************

Draco led Harry upstairs in their bedroom, closed the door and said: ,,There’s only one tradition I would like to keep…“

Harry squeezed his hand, and kissed him softly at first, but their kiss went more and more passionate, and finally Harry felt himself harden. He moaned in Draco´s mouth, while he opened Draco´s robe, and went down on his knees in front of him.

,,Harry… you don’t have to… oh dear Salazar…“ Draco moaned, when he felt Harry´s warm, wet mouth…

Draco knew he was about to cum, so he pulled Harry up on his feet, kissed him a bit rougher, and pressed him on their bed.

They did it often, but alway soft, and slowly, but something in Draco doesn’t wanted it slowly.

Harry went on his hands and knees, and moaned out loud, when Draco entered him without much more preparing.

He wanted it…

He wanted it rougher this night, because this was their night, and he loved it…

Draco moved hard and fast, and pulled on Harry´s hair. Making him moaning louder.

He squeezed Draco´s cock, and Draco knew, that Harry was about to cum, so he pulled out his cock, and almost slammed back inside, making them both coming…

They laid down next to each other, hard breathing, and Harry placed his hand on Draco´s chest.

,,Perhaps… a week without sex was not our best idea…“

Draco nodded, and the both of them fell asleep. Not noticing, that the three witches had had left their house…

tbc...


	4. The final Act

,,So… you still think about me…?“ Elphaba asked, and Narcissa turned around, and faced her. They stood again on the stage, but this time, the stage was empty, and Narcissa said: ,,I helped a bit with a potion. I wanted to ask you something.“

Elphaba nodded, and Narcissa cleared her throat, and asked: ,,Why not Glinda? I mean, in the end of the musical it was clear, that you loved her.“

,,I did loved her, and I do love her. She became my best friend, and I love her like a sister. But I think I know what you mean.“ She smirked a bit, and said: ,,Perhaps it would have been better than Fiyero, but we were not written that way. Our story wasn’t written that way, but yes, I think if it wouldn’t have been a story, then I would’ve chose Glinda. Why are you asking?“

,,Because there’s that young witch…“

Elphaba laughed loud, and said: ,,So I was right.“

,,Yes…“ Narcissa said, rolling her eyes a bit, and continued: ,,My son’s wedding was a few weeks ago, and Hermione and I often met us for tea… we were walking through a park, and we were talking about our past… but…“

,,But you are not sure, if there’s something more?“

,,Yes.“

,,Then listen to your heart, Narcissa. It is not important where you two come from. It doesn’t matter how different your pasts are. There is no different in two beating hearts.“

,,She’s younger than me…“

Elphaba stepped closer, and placed a hand on Narcissa`s cheek, and said: ,,Doesn’t matter either you silly witch. If she feel the same… I think you should wake up now…“

Narcissa woke up out of sudden and her house elf stood next to her bed.

,,I’m really sorry… I know Mistress said, I should not wake her up, but there’s someone at the door who wants to see you…“

,,Who is it?“

,,It’s me…“

**********************************************************************************************************

,,Hermione… what can I do for you?“ Andromeda asked, and let Hermione in her house. They went into the living room sat down on the couch.

,,I can not stop thinking of her…“

,,Who?“

,,Your sister… it’s like that scar in my forearm, but it’s… it’s a good feeling, but at the same time, I’m really scared. I mean… you know we often went out for tea… we walked through the park, and we talked about the past, and what had happened before the war, but… I think there’s more.“

,,You should go to her, Hermione.“

,,But… what if she is not feeling the same way…“

,,I think there’s only one way to find out…“ Andromeda said, and took Hermione´s hand.

,,Are you sure?“

Andromeda nodded: ,,I don`t know if she was ever happy with Lucius, but I know that you can make her happy. Over the last weeks in which you two had met, we also have met each other, and I never saw her that happy before.“

Hermione sighed, and nodded finally: ,,Perhaps I should just try…“

,,The Password is “snake’s den“ go to her…“

Hermione looked at her for a few seconds, before she stood up, and vanished through green flames…

She stepped out of the fireplace in Narcissa´s house, and was greeted by a house elf, who looked questioningly at her.

,,May I speak to Narcissa please?“

,,My Mistress is sleeping, and I have the order not to wake her up.“

,,It’s important…“

The house elf scrutinized her for a while, before she asked: ,,Who are you?“

,,Hermione Granger.“

The elf nodded, asked her to wait, and went upstairs, but Hermione couldn’t wait. She didn’t know why, but there was that feeling inside of her, and she had to see Narcissa…

,,Who is it…?“ She heard Narcissa asking, and before her house elf could’ve answered, Hermione said: ,,It’s me…“

**********************************************************************************************************

Narcissa sat up a bit, and gave her house elf only a small nod, and she disappeared.

Hermione entered the bedroom, and Narcissa looked at her, and wanted to ask: ,,What can I do-“ when soft lips interrupted her…

She sighed and kissed Hermione back without any hesitation, and pulled her closer.

They deepened their kiss, until Hermione was laying on top of Narcissa, who stroke over Hermione´s body.

Hermione released Narcissa`s lips, and looked down at her.

Narcissa bit her lower lip, and whispered: ,,Are you sure…? I mean…“

Hermione interrupted her again with a kiss, but this time the kiss was filled with need, lust, and passion…

Somehow they managed to throw the blanket away, and get undressed without releasing the other woman’s lips. Hermione moaned out loud, when Narcissa`s fingers entered her, and let her hand travel downwards, and also entered the other Woman…

They moved together, and bit each other slightly, until both of them screamed in pleasure.

Hermione rolled next to Narcissa, still hard breathing, and unable to pronounce a single word that could describe, how she felt right now.

,,Searching for… words…?“ Narcissa asked, and stroke Hermione`s body who only nodded. Narcissa smirked and kissed her: ,,There’s only one thing, I would like to know…“

,,I don’t know, what this was… but… I liked it. And… I have definitely no regrets… actually I would like to do it again…“

Narcissa laughed, and kissed her…

,,Do you think they know…?“

,,Draco and Harry?“ Narcissa asked, and shrugged her shoulders: ,,I don’t know. The both of them are really busy…“

,,That sounds like they are busy with…“ Hermione started, and Narcissa nodded: ,,Let me say it this way… there are things a mother don’t want to hear…“

,,Oh my…“

,,That was one of the things…“

Hermione covered her face laughingly in her hands…

Three years later it were Harry and Draco who set the wedding for Hermione and Narcissa, and Andromeda was there too, to held the ceremony again…

THE END... (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love guys...
> 
> while stuck at home this whole idea just popped up in my mind...


End file.
